


Mica Saw Ianto Kissing Santa Claus

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Rhiannon follows up on the information Mica gave her
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Mica Saw Ianto Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Short but here you go lads.  
> Sequel to Captain Jack Is Coming To Town

"Sit Ianto."

"Rhi-"

"Ianto Jones. Get your arse in that seat now."

"Fine..."

"Did you, or did you not kiss Santa in front of my children."

"I- what?"

"You heard me, and don't deny it, Mica has told me everything."

"I- well, yes. I thought they weren't watching."

"Hmm…Was it Jack?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh I don't know, you don't tell me much these days."

"Are you suggesting I sleep around, Rhi?"

"No, of course not Ianto."

"Good...it was Jack, yes."  
...  
...

"Mica told him a whole book full of items, didn't she?"

"She did."

"Jack's not going to buy it all, is he?"

"Oh he will."

"We don't have the space."

"I can't stop him"

…  
…

"She said you were on the naughtly list."

"Oh god...don't even bring it up."

"Was it good?"

"Stop or I'm leaving."

"No, I'm serious."

"And so am I. Stop."

"You touched his arse as well!"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
